the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Neighborhood Bombing
The 2019 Neighborhood Bombing was a 45 Minute Bombings in areas in the Town of Robloxia, It was the largest attack on Robloxia's Oil internally ever since the Great Neighborhood Shooting, killing 500, the Original plan was to "kill and injure as many people as possible", and killed 129 and injuring 308, the total count of fatalities was 497 Total. Police Said that this was planned for a very long time, specifically 2 years by CoolBlackLebron, and with the Help of Rock, Spike, Sam, Juan, and Jose, were able to execute this attack. Even though this was successful, only 34% of bombs detonated, and 12% Fully Exploded, the instant kill percent was only 14%, Most of the fatalities came from Fire and the Buildings collapsing, as well as The ambushes that came from the Attackers and The Poor Police Raids. Background The Bombing has been planned ever when 2015 by CoolBlackLebron, CoolBlackLebron was an Anti-ODer Supporter aswell as an Anti-Guest Supporter, he also has a grudge against Q_Q. He dropped out of Robloxity High School in Robloxity and planned For the Bombing. Jose and Juan Stepped in to supply him with the right material for the explosives, while Rock, Spike, and Sam assembled the Bombs and Planted them. Bombing of BottomRock At 5:43 PM, Spike Planted the bomb in the Upper Level of BottomRock Cafe and Went to the Barista, CoolBlackLebron sat at a table on the Ground Floor, he called a person called "die", but that was not a person, it was a call to detonate the bomb. The Bomb Fully detonated and Had a Kill rate of 76% Instant, then Spike got a Supposed Civilian Made AK-47 and began firing at the People trying to escape, CoolBlackLebron used a Glock 18, The Weapons only had a 32% Kill rate due to the fire and smoke. CoolBlackLebron went to his Pickup truck and drove away, and Spike went somewhere else unknown. Police Came to find 43 Dead. High School Bombing Rock and CoolBlackLebron entered Robloxia High School at 6:12 PM, Students were not informed of the Bombing and not on lockdown, CoolBlackLebron went to the Boys Bathroom and Put a bomb in the Urinal closest to the stall, he wrote in his journal. "This Bathroom Smells Like Sh**, What do they Feed Them" Supposedly, a Child Named Mike ( Age 7 ) went to the Urinal and began Reliving himself when he was starting, an Unidentifed kid started using the Stall, according to the CCTV, Mike Said "What the Hell did I drink, and what did you eat?" Halfway There, The Bomb Partially Exploded, The Bomb killed the Child in the Stall and Seriously Wounded Mike, even though Mike was not killed, he was missing his Penis, Upper-Legs, and Lower-Chest, A Green Smoke came out, and he said: "All I was taking was a Pee! I don't want to die!, Please!" Rock came in and Shot Oliver, Killing Him. Rock Also got an M60 With a Bayonet and began shooting at Fleeing Students and Staff, killing 30. The Police Arrived finding the Bodies of the 2 Kids with an Additional 10 Girls in the Girls Bathroom. Silly Tikes Bombing At 7:23 PM, ROBLOXia was in a Code Red Terrorist Level, National Guard, and SWAT Unit filled the streets, people began evacuating, superiorly, The Silly Tikes Adoption Center remained Unevacuated, At the Same Time, Sam and CoolBlackLebron entered, Sam put a Supposed C4 In the Bowl of the Toilet, around 12 Students went to the bathroom to pee all at the same time around the toilet, the bomb exploded, Destroying the Whole Bathroom and Lobby, Debrie flew and Killed National Guard Soldiers and SWAT Officers. At Silly Tikes Adoption, all computers were stolen by Rock. Investigation and Aftermath The Police Recorded a 497 Fatalities and began investigating, however, there was barely any evidence to find CoolBlackLebron or any of the affiliates. Category:Events Category:Bombings